Gravity Falls Meets The Slender Man
by Psychedelic-Tree
Summary: When Dipper, Mabel and Victor find a suspicious character lurking in the woods, Dipper notifies him as "The Slender Man" as they investigate. Don't worry, there will be upcoming chapters
1. The 'whoosh'

Wow, i think this may be the second Gravity Falls Slender Man crossover! Please review, and enjoy!

In the afternoon, Dipper and Mabel were walking around the woods for a shortcut to town, away from the Mystery Shack. As they were walking, Dipper was reading his marked 3 book, While Mabel was walking with her new pet pig, Waddles on a leash.

"Where exactly are we going?" Mabel asked.

"The book has a map that takes a shortcut to town, hopefully, Ill run into an ice cream shop", Dipper said. "The book says 'when you take this path, beware of The Slender Man', but I don't believe a thing this chapter says."

"What exactly is a Slender Man? I hope he loves knitting!" Mabel said excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, Mabel, it says here that The Slender Man has 8 tentacles slithering from his back, wears a tuxedo, and has no face."

"No face? What kind of butt-face has no-face?" Mabel laughed.

"I don't know, but it's beginning to annoy me", Dipper said suspiciously.

Before they reached the town, Dipper heard a silent 'whoosh' from behind the trees.

"Mabel, did you hear something", Dipper asked.

"Hear what?" Waddles imitated Mabel, and snorted "Hear what?" in two syllables.

"Awwww" Mabel said, as she picked him up and rubbed his cheeks together. They reached town and headed for the Ice Cream shop. A few minutes later, they walked out of the Ice cream shop, with Dipper licking a Vanilla ice cream cone, covered in chocolate sprinkles. Mabel had a chocolate mint ice cream cone covered in what's left of a man's shredded finger, but Mabel thought it was just 'Fo Sho'. The pig had a little something for himself. a strawberry ice cream covered with worms. The rest was to-go. Dipper had ice cream for the rest of the Shack crew, in a to-go box.

"Let's take the shortcut, don't want the ice cream to melt when we get there", Dipper preferred.

"Ugh, fine" Mabel said with consent.

Before they reached the Mystery Shack, Dipper heard a silent whoosh again.

"Did you hear that?," Dipper shook, frightened.

"Eh, I'm sure it's nothing", Mabel shrugged and continued to lick her ice cream cone. They entered the Mystery Shack, unharmed by the Slender Man lurking in the shadow.

**Thank you guys for reading! Review, Rate, or Follow!**


	2. A break

**Don't worry, the will be upcoming chapters, this is not a one shot, as apposed to '1986 Celtics' This show must go on!**

When Dipper and Mabel entered the house, Dipper handed out all of the ice creams when he just returned from their errands. First, Dipper handed a Cookies n' Cream ice cream cone to Wendy.

"Thanks Dipper, but you know I prefer a popsicle" Wendy smiled as he shook and rubbed Dipper's head.

"Heh, I'll keep that in mind", Dipper chuckled nervously and walled away. Stan had received his ice cream, but complained "I didn't order any ice cream!"

"It's on the house", Mabel said, and skipped to the attic.

"Fine, but leave my money out of this!" Stanford yelled. Dipper had already handed Soos his sundae. They went upstairs to the attic, and found Victor asleep. Mabel quietly woke him up, offering an ice cream cone.

"Boy, would I!" Victor jumped out of bed and enjoyed his OREO ice cream. "So did you guys find anything interesting?"

"Dipper thinks theres a man with no face in the woods." Mabel said

"No-face? what kind of butt-face has a no-face?" Victor laughed.

"That's what I said!" Mabel laughed with him.

"Guys, this isn't funny, this man can be dangerous", Dipper exclaimed. Mabel reads the chapter of the 3 book.

"It only says he can be found in the woods." Mabel coming with a point, Victor nodded and agreed.

"It's no big deal, maybe it's just part of your hallucination", Victor said.

"I'm not hallucinating, Guys", Dipper yelled.

"Let me just put this in a simpler way that you can understand", Victor put down his ice cream and came up to Dipper. "You need to relax", Victor shook him vibrantly.

"I am relaxed", Dipper complained, but Victor could tell he was lying by looking as slightly opened eyes, red, and bulgy.

"I don't believe you", Mabel said. "But until you admit that you need to relax, we won't you find 'The Slender Man'", Mabel quoting with her fingers."

"I guess i do need to relax", Dipper said, as he put the book down and went downstairs to watch some TV.

He soon realized that he needed a long break from the book, and some time later both Mabel and Victor went downstairs to check up on him trying to relax, and everything worked as planned. As soon it was curfew, Dipper went to the attic and grabbed his book by the drawer, Buf before he did, Mabel smacked his hand.

"Ow!" he said hurtfully.

"Victor and I talked about it and realized that you need a break from the book, for a week.

"A week?!" Dipper said as he painicked.

"Calm down, it's just 6 days left, it's Monday" Victor tries to calm Dipper down, Dipper sighed as he went to bed.

"I can last 6 days", he thought as he slept. "It's not like I'm obsessed with the book", he thought, as his thoughts put him to sleep. They were safe from the Slender Man... for now.

To Be Continued...


	3. The shortcut awaits

The next morning, Dipper was being back to his old self, which meaning before he found the book. He woke up, just realizing that he has more stuff than he could handle. Dipper did not grab the book, nor looked at the book, just thought life would be easier before he found out about the book marked 3. After he thought about it, he went downstairs to make some breakfast. He went downstairs to the kitchen, looked in the fridge to see anything left, and found an egg carton. Very suspiciously, he found a little tentacle squirming around the carton, and smashed it, leaving the eggs in the carton, smashed.

"No big deal", He said. Lucky for him, he found 6 more eggs that weren't smashed to pieces. He took the carton out of the fridge, and finally cooked some breakfast, pancake, with a perfect side of whatever is left of eggs. When both Mabel and Victor smelled the pancakes, they had immediately woke up from their slumber, and ran downstairs ASAP. They struggled to run to eat breakfast first, and alas, they did.

"Hey, Dipper" They both said.

"Hey, guys", Dipper responded. They both expected Stan to make breakfast, which would've been a surprise. Dipper was not worrying about the book at all, his mind was emptied of anything about the book, all he worried about was having fun, and especially Wendy. Both Mabel and Victor devoured the deliciousness of the scrambled eggs and pancakes covered with syrup and butter, while Dipper was cooking some pancakes for himself. As Victor tastes one last piece of the delicious egg, he tasted it very slowly, and notices something different.

"Dipper, why does this stuff taste like squid?" Dipper shrugged. As Victor spit out the egg, he sees a squirming tentacle half-burnt. Victor became sick, and ran to the bathroom, and vomited violently into the toilet, but Mabel shrugged and was still enjoying her tentacle induced scrambled egg goodness. 1:24pm, a while they were done with breakfast, it was work time for the Pine Twins. Victor, on the other hand, was sick from all that tension, but he fought it anyway. Wendy's shift was over later on. She looks at the time.

"Well, my shift is over, gang's waiting for me outside."

Wait can I- I mean we go with you guys", Dipper asked nervously.

"Last time you guys came, we've had our ass handed to a bunch of old geezer ghosts, but hey, why not give it another shot?" Dipper was excited as the four of them ran outside to see some old friends next to the soccer van.

"Hey guys, you remember Dipper and mabel from the convenience store."

"Hey, look who brought Dr. Fun Times!" Nate yelled and gave Dipper a high-five.

"And look who else we brought", Wendy said, as she introduced Victor.

"Hey guys", Victor said.

"Hey", the whole crew responded.

"So where are we going", Mabel asked.

"We're going the the number 1 Pizza Restaurant", Wendy said in a dreadful voice.

"Oh yay," Victor said.

"And it's haunted," Wendy said. Victor sighs.

"What is it with you teenagers with these stuff?" He said annoyed.

"Well, if want to go another place, it-"

"Nah, it's fine", Victor talked over Wendy.

"You sure?" She said. Victor nodded and nodded.

"Okay then, lets go!" Wendy yelled as the crew cheered and ran to the inside of the van. Robbie usually takes shotgun.

"Guys, I wanna warn you one more time about the ceiling, my mom just fixed the dents, sooo..." Thompson stopped. They ordinarily ignore him and they pound on the ceiling as they yelled "Thompson! Thompson!", even Dipper and Mabel began to do it as well. The Slender Man was watching their every move as the van drove off from the woods. He vowed as if they ever cross the shortcut, he'd kill them.

Thank you guys for reading, chapter 4 will be up soon!


	4. UnAfraid

When they had returned from the haunted pizza parlor, Wendy and the whole crew were wildly lucky they had not crossed the shortcut. Wendy and friends dropped Victor, Mabel, and Dipper off the Mystery Shack. They were awfully bushed.

"Well, off to bed", Dipper said as he was holding something behind his sweater vest. Victor and Mabel followed him upstairs from behind and knew he was hiding something from behind his vest. As they reached to the attic, Dipper grabbed the book marked 3, and put it down on the top of the drawer before Mabel and Victor would notice.

"Hey!" Victor yelled, Dipper shivered.

"I saw that," He continued.

"Saw what?" Dipper said as he turned around and chuckled nervously.

"We saw the book coming out of your vest," Mabel said. Mabel walked around Dipper and thinks that he is too overwhelmed by the book.

"Bro, you obsessed with the book?" Mabel said with wroth.

"No, why?"

"Because you can't take your hands off the book", Mabel said as she smacked the book off Dipper's hand. Ironically, he picked it back up.

"See?"

"Mabel, I'll prove it to you. Tomorrow, we're walking through the shortcut without fear."

"Ok, I think you're taking this a bit too far", Victor protested.

"What, are you scared?" Dipper said with irony.

"Oh, you're on" Victor said, as he was putting on his PJ's. They started arguing. Mabel stopped the whole argument.

"Ok, we're going to the shortcut no matter how scared anyone is, and if we make it out alive, Dipper will gets his book back". Mabel yelled.

"Sounds fair enough", Dipper said. They all went to bed. As Mabel was sleeping, she thought about the decision she made. Mabel had never yelled in her life, if she needed to. Dipper was much as scared of the Slender Man as Mabel is. Victor was very neutral. The Slender Man awaits, and who knows, maybe they won't die.


	5. Slender appears

**Here it is, this is what you've waited for! Chapter 5 of the Slender Man crossover of Gravity Falls! Enjoy!**

The next morning, Dipper had woken up very early with the usual grin on his face. He got out of bed, and rapidly ran downstairs for some more tentacle induced breakfast. He didn't mind to go buy some egg cartons since he recently smashed several of them. He actually preferred the eggs with the tentacles, even though its infested. Then came Victor and Mabel. They both woke up, yawning, which they had morning breath. They quickly went to the bathroom to brush their teeth to stop the horrifying smell of their breath. Victor went first to use the toothpaste. When he squeezed half the life out of that toothpaste tube, tentacles disgustingly squirm out of the tube. Victor however,started to gain unconsciousness. He never seen anything more disgusting in his life, other than Grunkle Stan's chest hair growth. He decided to pass on brushing his teeth, he'd actually prefer the stench to stay in his mouth. Mabel, on the other hand, fearlessly brushes her teeth with the tentacle infested toothpaste. Victor was more of a wuss than Mabel. When Victor went downstairs, he smelled the eggs, which made him feel worse. He walked into the kitchen.

"You ready?" Dipper asked.

"Ready for what?" Victor asked, perplexed and confused.

"Ready to meet the Slender Man?"

"Ugh, you're delusional."

"Not until Slender Man kills you. HA!" Dipper was finally getting the rage he was looking for.

"Please, Slender Man isn't real."

"Ok, your loss. But just in case, I'm bringing the book."

"What for?"

"Do you WANT the Slender Man to kill you? I'm bringing it because we need to know one weakness of Slender."

"Slender has no weakness. Nor does he have a face, nor is he veritable!" Mabel walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, have any of you seen Waddles?"

"Yeah, I cooked him and turned him into bacon! Muahahaha!" Dipper yelled in rage.

"What?!" Mabel ran to Dipper and strangled him with her almighty force. Dipper was choking violently. Victor ran towards Mabel to let her hands released from Dipper's throat. As soon as she let go, Dipper coughed intensely and violently .

"Calm down, Mabel, I'm sure it was a joke." Victor calms Mabel with his 'soothing' words as opposed to Mabel. Dipper's cough fades down.

"Forget breakfast, let's just go to the woods and prove to you guys that the Slender Man IS real."

"Fine, let's just get this over with", Mabel said, pissed off. "But where's Waddles?" Mabel was worried, searching everywhere for the stray pig. Dipper, Mabel and Victor had gotten dressed up for the next misfortune that life will cost them. Mabel had gotten very anxious and was worried of Waddles the pig, wandering around the woods. She couldn't wait any longer. She put on her best sweatshirt, which was a colorful rainbow flower barfing pollen, and a very bright Lime color in the background. She also grabbed her new magenta sneaker-wear shoes, and a cyan colored skirt.

"C'mon let's go!" Mabel yelled as they grabbed Victor and Dipper's hand and ran the way to the woods. As soon as they reached, they walked very slowly to spot the Slender Man. Until Mabel saw Waddles the way further, she goes pig-crazy.

"Waddles! I'm coming!" Mabel yelled happily and ran towards him. She almost shed a tear after she saw him safe and sound.

"Mabel, be careful! Slender Man might be wandering in these very woods!" Dipper yelled as she was still running towards the pig.

"Slender Man, Schlender Man", she said, not believing in such mendacity. The pig squealed 'Ma-bel' as he saw her, and the pig ran towards her as well. They both ran towards eachother, similar to a movie with a slower, romance-y kind. Mabel hugs the pig as soon as she reached him. She picked him up and rubbed his cheeks... again. Before Dipper and Victor could possibly reach up to Mabel, a humongous shadow with tentacles were blocking their path, behind Mabel, distractingly continued hugging the pig. It was the Slender Man.

"Mabel, don't turn around..." Dipper whispered very fearfully.

"Why?", Mabel whispered back, she haven't turned around, the pig still in her possession.

"Just... Don't."


End file.
